Jade Encrusted Bugs
' Jade Encrusted Bugs', otherwise known as xThexJadedxBugx on deviantART, Jade, Bea, or simply Bug, is an imaginative, 19 year-old artist, amateur photographer, writer, roleplayer, and one-woman speculation machine from The Middle of Nowhere, Vermont. Her drawings are mainly traditionally-bent, often including though not limited to dual-brush markers, pens of various assortments (felt-tip, copic, gel, ext.), colored pencils, acrylic paint, and chalk pastels. So far any related fandom-related contributions have, for the most part, involved OC art work, a mass-speculation regarding the future course of the show, and before setting up her own Ever After High blog, answering one too many show-related questions from quirky anons on her tumblr account.. Original Characters OCs with pages: *Cynthea Mallard , daughter of The Ugly Duckling *Bathilda Waits, daughter of the waiting-maid from The Goose Girl *Stannum Steadfast, honorary son of The Steadfast Tin Soldier *Barley, successor of the Scarecrow from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz *Aerial Fledgeling, daughter of one of the many ducklings in'' The Ugly Duckling ''WIP *Blanchard Lunaire, son of Pierrot from various theatrical and poetic works such as Commedia dell'Arte ''and ''Au Clair De La Lune 'WIP' *Victoria Testudo, daughter of the tortoise from The Tortoise And The Hare 'WIP' *And quite a few more in need of pages! OCs in development without pages amd may or may not recieve them: *Henrietta Little, daughter of Chicken Little/''Henny Penny''/''Chicken Licken''/Jeebus this hen has a lot of names *He-Who-Will-Have-Nothing, or simply Will, son of She-Who-Is-Alone/One-Who-Dearly-Loves-Her-People from the Commanche tale oh how the bluebonnet flower came to be, otherwise known as Legend of the Bluebonnet. Wow such long much name so length *Mabon Goose, son of Mother Goose, the fictional author and de-facto narraror of nursery rhymes, and a few fairy tales here and there *Itsuki "Varoon" Yukimura, son of the crane maiden's rejected husband from Tsuru Nyōbō ''or ''The Crane Wife. ''Also he's adopted if you're wondering why he has a Japanese first/surname and an Indian middle name sheesh *Malenge Insert-Surname-Here, daughter of ''The One-Handed Girl ''(not to be confused with ''The Girl With No Hands) *Insert-Fitting-Guy-Name-Here, son of the One-Handed Girl and the nephew of her envious brother who she eventually banished *And plenty more that have probably slipped away from Bug's subconscious~ Fan Diaries *Cynthea Mallard's Diary *And more to come~ Fanfiction - I'm planning to write up a diary in Cynthea's POV and related OC-centered works, though canon-focused write-ups are definitely not out of the question in the far(ther) future. Fandom Speculation Write-ups *Theories about Ever After High and Potential Reveals *As mentioned, her tumblr has been riddled with many an anon giving/asking for her opinions of characters and certain aspect of the show. Her tumblr is linked in the contacts, so don't be afraid of asking her questions whether on or off anon! Fanart - mostly OC things so far, but fan art shall happen~ Contacts *On deviantART *Her personal tumblr *Her general Ever After High tumblr *Please contact her privately, be it PM or otherwise, for her Skype handle and email Finished art by me that has been uploaded on the wikia Cyntheamallard.png|Cynthea~ Cynthealegacyfin.jpg|Thea's LD dress~ Cyntheacard.png|Thea's Rebel card~ Stannumfin.png|Stannum~ DSCF0058.png|Bathilda~ Barleyfin.png|Barley~ Aerialfledgling.jpg|Aerial~ toriefinal.png|Victoria Testudo, daughter of the tortoise from The Tortoise and the Hare~ She's going to have a nice-looking page on here soon. ^^ blanchard.png|Blanchard Lunaire, son of Pierrot - au clair de la lune/commedia dell'arte, anyone? He'll get a page soon as well~ :3 Just a buncha sketches Cynthealegacysketch.png|Thea's LD sketch~ Stannum.png|Stannum sketch~ Theaworkout.png|Thea workout sketch~ Aerial.png|Aeri sketch~ Barleysketch.png|Barley sketch~ toriesketch.png|Sketch of one of my newest OCs, Victoria~ Subtle stripes @2X.png|Thea sketch Category:Driver Category:Adminstrator Category:Adminstrators Category:Jade Encrusted Bugs